The present invention relates to a complex circuit component, which has a plurality of electronic components on a single chip. The present invention relates, in particular, to such a component which is used in a video signal process circuit in a television receiver set.
A video signal process circuit in a television receiver set has (a) a three-terminal ceramic trap for removing the speech carrier wave, (b) a coupling inductor in said ceramic trap, (c) a two-terminal trap for removing the color sub-carrier wave, and (d) a three terminal delay circuit for providing time delay to the video signal.
Those four components are conventionally designed separately, and mounted on separate boards. Therefore, the final video signal output of those components is subject to fluctuation by the error of each component, and the resultant picture quality of a television receiver set is not good.
Further, since those components are mounted on separate boards, the total area occupied by those boards is large, and the number of terminals for coupling those boards is large. So, the manufacturing process in handling those boards has been complicated.